A Secret Love
by WitchyMorgana
Summary: Excuse my Grammer and spelling mistakes, I am Dsylexic, Please review. This is my first fanfic. This is about the secret undieing love between Bellatrix and Snape... only time will tell what will happen
1. The Black Task

Within the sky was aline of black puffy smoke; Not the usual kind of smoke that a muggle might find in the sky for this was no natural kind of smoke, but the kind that a wizard or witch full of dark magic would leave as traveling by long term apparition. The streak of smoke was rather a little bit wider than that for a normal witch or wizard whom served the dark lord.

Everyone within the wizarding world looked up into the sky worried yet again... the dark lord's servants where on the move, preforming his tasks; the only question whom was traveling, only one knew whom it was. Nymphadora Tonks; she had never met the woman but knew who it was; her evil and deranged aunt; Bellatrix Lestrange. Only knowing who it was by the stories her mother; Bellatrix's middle sister told her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange.. A fatter Bellatrix Lestrange" Nymphadora spoke as her fellow aurors stood beside her; shaking in fear of that witch.

"It can't be Tonks. Bellatrix Lestrange stays by the side of the dark lord.. rarely leaving his sights." a small stumpy auror said shaking in fear of the thought that Bellatrix could of been set lose on his tasks.

"Its her...I know how my deranged aunt flies. I shall track her." Nymphadora said just before she took off in a dazzling white smoke following at a fair distance from her aunt, making sure she isn't noticed.

The evil crackles of Bellatrix could be heard all the way back by Nymphadora. Her aunt never did know how to fly silently; always causing trouble where ever she'd go...giving signals of who was traveling, making overs fear leaving her be.

Unsure why Bellatrix was traveling between the north and the west; in the direction of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. A direction Bellatrix never made unless; unless she was going to try yet again to enter the school, Hogwarts to see if there defenses where down yet. Whilst the school had a powerful headmaster and staff that where willing to defend there students; the barricades to Hogwarts would always hold, knowing that Bellatrix would never be able to enter the school, she still interested followed her aunt.

Nymphadora hadn't given her aunt much credit, on how smart she was, she followed dark magic and not being a true Black Tonks didn't truly understand how much smarter her aunt really was. Bellatrix was the smartest daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black. Druella taught her beloved daughter everything she could, everything she knew... Her precious little girl was going to be the best Black the House of Black has ever seen. Where her sisters education was said to be rather lax; Druella knowing that Bellatrix was the only true black child.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME..." Bellatrix screamed looking back seeing Tonk's at a far distance. Pulling her wand out sending spells at the rate of nothing to try and kill her awful half blood niece. "YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD." Bellatrix hadn't used her wand in a few months, and with getting fatter and rounder she was that bit fearful of hitting herself.

"Stupify" Tonks kept saying whipping out her wand aiming for her larger than usual aunt. "Protego" protecting herself from her aunts spells.

Bellatrix had been seen by her filthy half blood niece an auror who wanted to kill or imprison the death eaters again. She didn't want to go back to Azkaban. Even thought she didn't care about it the last time, this time was different. She was carrying a child within her belly and had to protect her lord and master, Lord Voldemort.

With the battle between her and Tonks, Bellatrix knew it was unsafe to meet the one she was told to. To start on the tasks in hand. The death eaters had to get a way into Hogwarts, influence the Malfoy boy to hurry up with his task so they can control Hogwarts, getting new little potential death eaters to serve the dark lord. Getting closer and closer to the small town of Hogsmeade, just north of Hogsmeade was Hogwarts, between the too she was the meet a death eater. She knew she had to kill the half blood before it was given away what they planned.

"Avada Kedavra" Bellatrix screamed several times aiming directly for Tonks, until she had hit the auror; well at least one looking like it hit her.

More concerned on her task and the child she was carrying; Bellatrix had not noticed that her niece this time was one step above her. With the help of Tonk's smartish brain she dropped from the sky aiming for the floor; Only once she was hidden from sight of Bellatrix's eyes by the trees did Tonks land on the floor, watching where Bellatrix was about to land.

Only then, thinking Tonks was dead did Bellatrix put away her wand into her it's slot within her black dress, flying safer in her usual curvy lines towards that place the dark lord told her about to the set meeting place... Her meeting was set, the time had arrived, the person she would meet with is that one death eater she didn't trust. Severus Snape.


	2. Remembering

Bellatrix had no idea where bouts Snape would be waiting. They was so much ground to look at between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. He had a little secret. Never letting his secret be known; he had a soft spot for Bellatrix.. All he ever wanted since the death of the muggle born witch, Lilly Potter, was to be with Bellatrix to love and hold her close. protect her from harm; especially from the harm she could cause herself.

She landed on the ground in a long grassy field, rubbing her Belly gently walking to the meeting place slowly, seeing Hogwarts get bigger as she walked towards the building nice and slowly, holding her belly feeling the child gently move inside her.

"Madame Lestrange" Snape spoke as he saw and heard Bellatrix walk in the field, making sure he was heard getting Bellatrix to see him hiding gently in the longest grass as he was pretending to be loyal to the school. There task set by the dark lord was about to begin. Bella followed his voice knowing now the death eater was Snape... Last time they met was rather awkward.

-x-

6 months prior to this date, Bellatrix met Severus in the three broomsticks. Bellatrix got the sad news that her mother had just pasted away suddenly. It upset her; she was rather close to her mother and now had to plan her last good byes. She didn't care that she hated Severus but her was company for here, a shoulder to cry on for Rodulphus didn't care for the Black family at all he never supported his wife and Narcissa hadn't been given the news yet she needed to get it in her head. She was head of her family. She had to come to terms before dealing with her sister.

"Dear dear Bellatrix.." Snape said as he stroked the top of Bellatrix's hair trying not to get his hand stuck within. "You are strong your mother wouldn't want these tears and worry from you. Be the woman you are" Bellatrix slammed her glass down looking at him nodding gently and smiling.

"More firewhiskey Snape" she said seriously ignoring his words, she knew exactly what she needed; to drink away her sorrows. "NOW" she demanded.

"Yes Madame Lestrange; only on the idea you take a room here and drink in the room, keeping you safe from the men that you might take advantage of" He said smirking protective of his beautiful Bellatrix, seeing the slim balls occupying the Three Broomsticks.

"Fine Fine... what ever sniffy and hurry up" Bellatrix said taking to her feet walking up the stairs towards all the rooms opening a door and entering the room making it roomy to her needs. Mainly blocking out the sunlight, taking off her shoes and painful corset that held together the outer layer of her clothing.

Just as Bella lied on the comfy looking bed; Snape just walked in placing the glasses and a fair few bottles of firewhiskey down on the table. Pouring out a few large ones for himself and his beloved.. Walking over to her and handing one.

"Tell me about your mother Bellatrix?" He asked.. Trying to make her remember only the good times about her mother.

"She was a wonderful mother.. taught me everything. It was easy to tell she treat me the kindest. I was the purest of the Black children in her eyes. I was perfect. And now she will never see what I do beside our dark lord." Bellatrix muttered looking in his eyes "You have the face of your pureblood mother... yet the eyes of a muggle.. How do purebloods fall for muggles... it is disgraceful" as downing her whole glass of firewhiskey. Snape just sat there unable to answer as he was in love with a pureblood.

"Maybe ask your disowned sister.. Androm-" She said before he was rudely stopped.

"NEVER MENTION HER NAME" she shouted.. "Accio Firewhiskey" taking the bottle and taking a few gulps out of it.

"Yes Bellatrix" Snape muttered sipping his drink, unable to stop staring at her beauty, he moved closer to her kissing her gently and passionately on her lips. Bellatrix was confused and unsure about everything but instead slowly pushed her tongue into his mouth kissing him as throwing the bottle on the floor wrapping her arms around his neck.

Snape's dreams of kissing and holding the one he loved was true; but he knew she would most likely never remember, but yet kept kissing her putting his hands romantically around her hip pulling her onto his lap moving his hands up her sides...

-x-

"Bellatrix? Madame Lestrange?" Snape said to try and snap her out of her daydream; seeing that she is due a child rather soon; unknowing that the child belonged to him from that sad day of her mothers death.

"Yes Yes... Sorry Severus.. You know of my Task then? And yours is to get me into Hogwarts.. unnoticed to see my nephew and motivate him." She said as she watched him eye her up; shaking her head

"Bella-trix... Your... Your" He said looking at her belly; gulping.

"Pregnant.. Yes.. I had to kill my husband so he wouldn't say it wasn't his.. But you already know the truth don't you? You remember where I do not." She said frowning a little. "Now please stay on target... Our Tasks must be done now not later... we can talk later once I am in Hogwarts." She said giving a small smile hearing noises of movement in the grass.

"Someone is close.. we must leave now Bellatrix" Snape said taking hold of her hand and apparating to the edge of the long grassy field so no noise of there direction was heard by the mystery person.


	3. The Night Before

"Come Bellatrix we are close to a secret entrance to the dungeons, and then we shall take you to my chambers to rest. Mr Malfoy has dentition tomorrow evening, then you will see him. Till then hide in there and not leave.. You do not want to be sent back to akzaban when carrying our beloved child" Snape said, working out that night months ago produced this little precious child growing within her belly.

"What ever Sniffy... just lets get there... I already was attacked by Nymphadora the brat of my sis-" Bellatrix said frowning holding Snape's hand gently; knowing whilst they was breath left in his body he would look after there child and support it; without having to use all the Black money to pay for a bastard child.

Snape helped pull Bellatrix up the hill to where it dips down at the top to the secret to his dungeon; not many people knew about the entrance, and if they did, they didn't know the password. He placed his hand on her belly and smiles at her gently; it was time to tell her the truth.. He was madly in love with her.

"Bellatrix? I will always no matter what. My sweet darling I will always love-" Snape said cutting off as he saw the mystery person come out of the tall grass, a dark black figure, he pulled Bellatrix down so she can't be seen. "Stay my love out of sight... I will deal with the follower."

Snape apparated down into the tall grass seeing the back of the woman who stood there. Nymphadora Tonks. He knew she was loyal to stopping the dark lord a group he joined to spy on for the dark lord.. He can not fail if he was to attack her; his cover would be blown and his spying at an end, But Bellatrix was carrying his child he had to. "Keep her safe" he muttered to himself withdrawing his wand pointing it at a little distance from Tonks head.

"Avada Kedavra" Snape muttered under his breath as green light flashed out of his wand quickly touching the neck of Tonks, a sudden scream as she dropped to the floor lifeless. This time she was truly dead... And Bellatrix Lestrange would get the credit for it; to save Snape cover.

He apparated back to Bellatrix and held her hand, helping her back onto her feet looking in her eyes "Where was I? Oh yes... I love you Bellatrix Lestrange. And our child. Always." He said as she hugged him gently "You must take credit for the death of Tonks" She nods and again follows him to the dungeons down the darkling ally to the portrait that slept.

"Wake up Lord Snowdon..." Snape said at the portrait hitting its frame waking him up.

"Password?" He muttered as yawning.

"Joylanding" He said looking at Bellatrix and laughs a little "He picks strange passwords when he wants to change them." The door opened and they walked in; before they knew it Lord Snowdon was asleep again.

The dungeons where just as she remembered. Cold and damp; smelly of fumes from the potion room. "Still rather cold isn't it" she said holding her body gently to keep in her body heat.

"We are nearly there My love and I will keep you warm in my arms" he said as they turned left deepening into the dungeons to where his rather large chamber was located. Right at the end the door was. He opened it smiling gently at her "After you love."

It wasn't much in Bella's eyes but it was home to Severus. Rather small and cramp compared to Black Manor and Malfoy Manor, where she normally spends most of her had to do. She didn't expect to be there long a day or two at the most.. Boss her nephew around, curse him maybe to teach him a lesson; something Narcissa would never do to her only beloved child. Something that if Narcissa found out... they'd be a massive fallout between the two close sisters.

Snape closed the door; locking it behind him dimming the lights before wrapping his arms around Bellatrix. "With the death of your husband you should be my wife" he said as he moved his hands down her body to her belly feeling the child move that little bit.

"You know that is impossible Severus. Your a half blood.. I will follow my mothers ruling and only marry pureblood" She said sharply closing her eyes knowing that her true loves are nothing but half bloods.

"Your mother is dead Bellatrix. Live the life you wish not what she wants. She can not see you she can not control you.. be the mother of our child.. our half blood child" Snape said and peaked her neck with his lips, wanting only to have love and not to lose it a second time.

Bellatrix removed his hands from her and sat down on the bed, removing her shoes and top layers of her dress. "It is time to rest Sniffy... I must rest before teaching my Nephew a bit of torture." She says as closing her eyes, changing the subject waiting for him to cuddle into her and get this task done with, so she can again hide her condition from the world.. Only two men knew of her condition. And only one was powerful.


	4. Morning After

1 March 1995; the day Bellatrix would torture her nephew make him remember the dark lords tasks, and the awful situation his father is in; locked away in Azkaban. Somewhere Bellatrix knew about. The awful nights of wizards crying the pain and suffering the guards would cause if they felt like it.. It would make Draco think about the task and getting it done, sooner rather than later.

Snape had already left his room the time Bellatrix had woken up, she saw a good cup of tea and a good healthy breakfast with a note. "My dear darling Bellatrix, You looked so peaceful in your sleep. I love you. There is breakfast for you ready. Remember do not leave the chamber. Keep yourself and the baby well... I love you both very much. Severus."

"What a Darling" Bellatrix said to herself as she sat up in the bed taking the cup and sipped the tea relaxing feeling her child kick in her belly, as if it was talking to her, telling her how much the child loves her. How closer the baby is to coming into the world.

"Oh baby calm down I feel you.. Feeding time" Bellatrix said to herself, feeling rather nicey nice to her unborn child. Something she wasn't use to. It never happened since that day she found out she was expecting Snape's child. Was she falling in love with him? Was the child poisoning her personalty? Something Voldemort would kill her for..

"I cant love Snape... My true love is the dark lord I must stay loyal... Yet I killed my own husband to keep him safe from the evil dark lord" Bellatrix muttered quietly to herself as she picked at the food looking at it. "He knows me too well." Bellatrix picked up a little bit of her food at a time and rolled it in her hands playing with it as she thought before munching at it.

The hour passed by... 10am became 11am which became noon as Snape walked into his chamber seeing Bellatrix not moved out of the bed, only of sat up to sip the tea and munch on bits of food when either she or the child was hungry. Snape closed and locked the door behind himself and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, moving his hand onto Bellatrix's lightly clothed belly rubbing it gently.

"The Malfoy boy will be here. 8pm tonight after the feast my darling love... there you shall be given all the time you need to preform your tasks. But for now... I want to be with you and the baby" Snape said as he leaned over to her lips kissing her softly, like a pair of hot streamy lovers when about to show there love, and make it passionately together.

"We are having a little girl Sniffy..." Bellatrix said as she lifted up her dress a little letting Snape rub her bare belly feeling that little closer to the child he wished to meet so much sooner than when it would arrive at Hogwarts. He knew Bellatrix couldn't love him as he loved her, but he could try his best. "Eleonora Druella Black, the child shall be called.. For I was never really an Lestrange, always a Black."

"I understand you wish that.. But as the father I feel it should take my name and not yours" Snape demanded as he pulled his hand off her belly feeling rather disappointed in Bellatrix's choices.

"If the child is anyway linked with a man that is not the dark lord, he would kill them. I am his most loyal servant, and being with child is causing difficult problems with the tasks he'd prefer I to do... Like FIND AND BRING THE BOY TO HIM..." Bellatrix said as he voice changed wishing she never let the child live... Carrying the brat of a half blood where it is not the dark lord himself.

"Bellatrix Lestrang-" Snape said

"BLACK" Bellatrix said disappointed

"BELLATRIX BLACK... Stop this I can look after myself.. I have the order's protection. If needed.." He said smirking, running his hands up her dress to her breasts lightly squeezing, getting rather turned on at the idea of Bellatrix being so caring.. Something she never is.

"Mmm... I am carrying your child." Bellatrix said moaning gently as his grips tightened around her breasts.

"I love you Bellatrix" He said as he started kissing on her neck lightly, getting more passionately with each time his lips touched her flesh.

Bellatrix pushed Snape off her and sighed. A little confused about things. She loved Tom Riddle, ever since being at school since becoming Lord Voldemort, it was all she though about.. The love she never had. The love she'd die for.

"Stop Snape... Go to your classes... I am pregnant I am carrying MY CHILD... no one else's" She said looking at him frowning, wanting to deal with one thing at once. Bellatrix could never be loving and kind to him. It wasn't in her nature, something she was glad about. Bellatrix was herself and proud of it.


End file.
